


MikaSasha Week 2021

by TheKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman-Blouse Family, Affectionate Sasha Blouse, Angry Mikasa Ackerman, Awkward Mikasa Ackerman, Canon, Do not mess with Mikasa, Dorks in Love, F/F, Hange ships them, Jealous Mikasa Ackerman, Jealous Sasha Blouse, MikaSasha Week, Mikasa Blouse, Mikasasha - Freeform, Mina Blouse, Modern AU, Mom Mikasa Ackerman, Mom Sasha Blouse, Next Gen Kids - Freeform, Nico Blouse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Sasha Blouse, Shy Mikasa Ackerman, Tired Mikasa is Cutest Mikasa, Yumi Blouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Yep everyone, another ship week from me!Starting February 14, Valentine’s Day, MikaSasha Week will begin! A whole week about the stoic, yet awkward badass Mikasa and the sweet, food-loving Sasha being in love with each other!The first ‘chapter’ is the outline for the week. My prompts will be posted here starting this Sunday.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir - implied, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! MikaSasha Week! A week for us to celebrate this glorious pairing!  
> I’m sorry for not getting this up on here sooner for you all to know about so you can have more time to get ready.

#  **MikaSasha Week 2021**

**Feb 14: Valentine’s Day  
Feb 15: Cuddling  
Feb 16: First Date  
Feb 17: Free Day  
Feb 18: Jealous  
Feb 19: First Kiss  
Feb 20: Scars/Nightmares/Healing  
Feb 21: Wedding/Future**

Feel free to have your submissions set in either the actual AoT world, a modern day AU, or any other AU of your choice.  
I’m probably going to switch back and forth between canon world and modern day AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the prompts for this ship week. I hope you all participate or at the very least enjoy the submissions ^^  
> I love this pairing so much because these two have such a great bond and make such a great pair. Plus I love both so much!  
> I’ll see you all this Sunday! If anyone has any questions, ask me here or ask me on my tumblr, thekitsune. My tumblr is where I’ll be posting updates on information for the week ^^  
> This week will allow us to celebrate this pairing as well as:  
> *spoiler*  
> —————-  
> Honor Sasha’s memory. R.I.P. Sasha


	2. Day 1 - Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Day 1 is finally here! What better prompt for Valentine's Day than Valentine's Day itself? ^^ I hope you all enjoy!

Valentine's Day. A day that is widely celebrated among couples. They would buy each other candies or flowers. Some would propose to each other while others would confess to each other. It was the holiday of love, and it was highly anticipated for anybody that is interested in love...

And then there are the people who feel completely awkward and unstable because they decided on doing something completely useless. Something that would inevitably ruin their life and any chances of ever having a relationship with their crush. Why did they have to agree to do this? Why?!

"Sasha! Get a grip!" Sasha gasped as a hand gripped her shoulder causing her to look over at her best friend, Connie. He gave her a concerned look which confused her before she realized that she must have been panicking on the outside as well as the inside. Chuckling awkwardly, she glanced away while scratching the back of her head, but Connie just frowned as he placed his hands on his hips and stared at her. She did her best to withstand the force of the look, but she ultimately failed as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry! I just...I'm nervous. You know she doesn't feel the same way," Sasha muttered as she hugged a handmade card to her chest. Connie sighed at this before smiling lightly and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You do not know that. We both know, that she cares deeply about you. You're like the closest person in her life if you exclude her family and Armin, who practically is also her family. I've seen the way she looks at you when you aren't looking. There is something there. This might have started with a bet that you couldn't confess before the end of Valentine's Day, but it will end with you walking hand-in-hand with Mikasa back to...well wherever you two are heading! Into the sunset or whatever romcom movie crap!" Connie flat out told Sasha while staring her dead in the eye.

Sasha looked at him in astonishment. How does Connie have this much confidence in her? She doesn't have this much confidence in her! Looking down at the card in her hand, she pouted lightly before looking back up. "You...you really think she'll feel the same way about me?" Sasha questioned Connie who laughed before rubbing the bridge of his nose with a cocky smirk.

"Of course I do! What do you take me for an idiot?" Nothing, but silence followed that until Connie angrily yelled, "Hey! I'm trying to help?! The least you could do is not insult me!"

Sasha let out a soft laugh which calmed Connie down. Nodding his head, he wished her luck before heading off to meet up with his Valentine.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sasha gulped and began to make her way down the academy's hallway towards the clubroom. Mikasa should be leaving right about now.

\---

Mikasa sighed as she finished locking up the door to the clubroom. Eren and Armin always leave this place a mess after club activities which is ironic considering how much her uncle hammered cleanliness into the two of them as kids. Sometimes, Eren still has flashbacks to those horrible...horrible cleaning days. Shaking her head, she picked up her bag and turned to head back to her door room...only to stop when she spotted Sasha standing just slightly away from her.

Smiling lightly underneath her scarf, Mikasa moved to wave only to yelp as a card smacked her in the face followed by Sasha running away while screaming (more like screeching), "PleasebemyvalentinesMikasaIreallylikeyoubye!"

Rubbing her forehead with an irritated look in her eyes, Mikasa picked the card up and examined it. Her name was written on the envelope so it was definitely her's. Ripping it open, she took the card out and quickly read over it...only to short circuit at the end while her face turned a darker shade of red than her scarf.

"Buh...buh...buh..." Mikasa muttered as she stared off into space. At that moment, Annie happened to be walking by and noticed the malfunctioning girl. Looking at her in confusion, she looked down at the card on the floor and quickly read through it. Letting out a light laugh, she placed the card in Mikasa's bag before flicking the girl in the forehead and walking off as Mikasa began freaking out behind her.

\---

Sasha panted as she sat on a bench outside of the academy. That did not go...as smoothly as she hoped. "Oh who am I kidding, that was a complete trainwreck," Sasha groaned into her hands while hunched over. As she stayed in that position thinking about how much of a miserable failure she was, she soon began to feel a hand run its way through her hair.

"It was a trainwreck...but I don't mind that," the soft, yet stoic voice that Sasha had grown to love over the last few years popped into her ears. At first, she thought it was just her hopeful imagination trying to play a trick on her, but then she felt a very _painful_ pinch on her arm which caused her to yelp and glare over in the direction that the pinch came from before blanching at the sight of Mikasa who was currently hiding half her face behind her scarf.

Feeling the blood begin to rush to her face again, Sasha tried to open her mouth to speak, but she found it hard. "Um...so...uh...you got my card?" Sasha wanted to smack herself in the forehead after the words left her lips. Thankfully, Mikasa was used to her brand of stupid and just lifted the card up. Sasha looked at her before glancing at the card that she spent six hours working on. Gulping, she ran her hands up and down her legs in an attempt to soothe herself, but she found herself failing.

Moving to speak again, she found herself pausing as something blocked her lips. It tasted sweet...and delicious! Looking down, she saw Mikasa pulling out another Hershey's Kiss which alerted her as to what was in her mouth.

"You beat me to the confession. I was going to come over later tonight to confess...I figured we could cuddle on the couch and watch Netflix if you returned my feelings...However, you managed to blindside me...So what would you like to do with your Valentine?" Mikasa questioned with a red face.

"Y-You were going t-to confess...to me?! But but..." Sasha began stuttering while trying to keep her accent under control. As she began to break down even faster, Mikasa wrapped her up in a warm hug rested her chin on Sasha's shoulder.

"But nothing...I love you Sasha," Mikasa stated without any hint of hesitation. Feeling tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes, Sasha returned the hug and nuzzled against her girlfriend.

Sniffling, Sasha managed to say, "Can we cuddle and watch Netflix together?" Mikasa nodded at that, "...and can I have the rest of those Hershey's Kisses?"

Sasha was immediately reminded of how much she loved her girlfriend's laughter at that moment. It was so beautiful.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mikasa," Sasha stated happily while Mikasa hugged her tighter.

"Happy Valentine's, Sasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! In case you didn't notice, this one takes place in a modern day AU. I figured this AU would work best for Valentine's Day. But yeah, we can all agree...Conny is Sasha's best bro for situations such as these.  
> I'll see you all for tomorrow's prompt!


	3. Day 2 - Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Second day! Today's prompt is Cuddling! Hope you all enjoy!

Mikasa always blushes whenever Sasha nuzzles up next to her. She's never been used to human touch. At least, not since her parents died. Sure Eren's mom had hugged her, but she could never feel comfortable in it. Not like her mom's hugs. Eren...was not much of a hugger except on special occasions. Grisha...was there... That made her sound insincere didn't it? She wasn't trying to be, but he wasn't much of an affectionate person. Honestly, the most hugs that she received were from Armin...and that was usually when he thanked her for running off bullies or when he was hiding behind from something that scared him.

After they were all orphaned...well...the hugs from Eren pretty much stopped altogether except for the few weak moments that he would have. And Armin...he always broke down when she hugged him. Eventually, she decided to hold off on hugging him because it always broke her heart to see one of her closest friends cry so much. So she went back to avoiding human touch...well the nice kind.

When the three joined the academy, Mikasa figured that it would stay just the three of them like always. She was quickly proven wrong in the form of Sasha Braus. The girl was very affectionate and sporadic. Even after she embarrassed the girl by claiming she farted in front of everyone at dinner to cover for Eren, the girl forgave her immediately when she offered her some bread. After that, she discovered that they would be sharing a room.

Surprised, but undeterred, she decided that she would put up with the girl, but not grow attached. However, over the next few weeks, she found herself growing closer to the girl. Whether it be eating together, helping her with her work, or tucking her in bed after collapsing from a hard day's work. Looking back on it now, it was so odd to her that someone wanted to spend so much time with her who was not Eren or Armin. The oddest thing though...was how comfortable and happy she felt about it.

The day Sasha confessed though...that surprised her the most. Who would like her? She wasn't outgoing, attractive, affectionate, or kind. This kind, sweet girl though liked her. The girl who spent so much time getting to know her. Who would compliment her whenever she'd get a good grade or praise her for winning sparring matches. Who would ask her if she felt alright whenever she would wake up from a nightmare about the day her parents were killed. Who...who...

She can't remember everything that went through her mind at the time, but she did remember blushing, crying, and finally accepting the confession. Then she asked for some time to think about it since she never actually thought about love or romance before. A few days later, she was able to come to terms with her feelings for Sasha and confessed back to her. The next thing she knew, she had Sasha hanging from her for the rest of the day...and night (her bed was very cramped that night), and the next week...

Anyway, she soon found out that Sasha was a cuddler. At lunch, dinner, whenever they would just spend time together, really most of the time. It was awkward at first, and she might have fainted a few times...but eventually she got used to and grew fond of Sasha's cuddles. It was nice to have someone care so much about her and show it so openly. And it was nice to have someone to take care of her instead of being the person to take care of others.

"Mika-chan, are you okay? You've been quiet for awhile?" Mikasa broke out of her thoughts at the sound of Sasha's voice. Looking over at the concerned expression on her girlfriend's face, she just smiled and nuzzled back against her.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about the past...I love you, Sasha," Mikasa quietly told her with a smile of contentment on her face. Sasha blushed brightly, but smiled in return.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I decided to do this one from Mikasa's perspective. I figured it'd be nice to jump back and forth every few prompts ^^  
> I hope you all enjoyed! And I can't wait to see if anyone else joins on here. If you do let me know okay ^^


	4. Day 3 - First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late, I am so sorry everyone! I am happy so many people seem to be enjoying the week so far!  
> I must ask though please don't ask me where the other chapters are. I am doing my best to get these out on time, but life has gotten in the way which is why this one is late.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Mikasa should have known. She honestly had no idea why she was curious over where Sasha would take her on their date. She feels so embarrassed about it. Letting out a quiet sigh, she glanced across the table and saw her date devouring an entire loaf of bread. Almost that second, Sasha began coughing and choking on it which earned her another sigh from Mikasa who moved to hit her on the back to dislodge the bread that was stuck in her throat.

"Oh my god...thank you Mika," Sasha smiled at Mikasa who just chuckled at the girl's smile of appreciation. Patting the girl on the head, and inwardly 'aw-ing' at the cute puppy look Sasha had in her eyes, Mikasa sat back down in her seat. "Um...other than watching me almost choke to death, are you enjoying the date so far?"

Mikasa scanned Sasha's face and could see the nervous look in her eyes. She was really worried about taking her on a bad date? Smiling lightly, Mikasa reached out and took Sasha's hand in her own. "Don't worry, Sasha. I am enjoying the date. I would rather you not try and kill yourself by stuffing a whole loaf of bread into your mouth, but I know how much you like to eat so I am not complaining too much."

Sasha's eyes practically sparkled at that before she tried to leap over the table to hug Mikasa who quickly caught her by the shoulders and reminded her that they were in public, and that they would have to pay for anything they broke. That quickly got the girl to sit back down.

Mikasa chuckled as she relaxed and rested her chin on her fist. She didn't know if Sasha had anything else planned for the date besides just eating here. If she didn't, that's fine. Mikasa is happy to just spend time with the girl that stole her heart. If the date ends on a good note, maybe Mikasa will give Sasha the present she got her after Sasha walked her back to her apartment.

She'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is shorter than the others. I was having trouble thinking of a good first date for these two. With more time, I probably could, but this is the best I have right now.  
> I still hope everyone liked it though.  
> If anyone has posted something for MikaSasha Week and I haven't seen it, please let me know.


	5. Day 4 - Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I had fun with this one! I hope you all enjoy it!

Sasha felt her cheeks burning as her arms shot up into the air. All her squadmates, even Levi of all people, stared at her in shock. And she didn't blame them. She was doing the exact same thing...but at the girl who caused this reaction. Gulping nervously, Sasha brought her hand up to gently shake Mikasa, but she stopped when she heard grumbles. Shaking lightly, she looked over to Armin and Eren for help, but they just turned their heads and acted like they weren't just staring in shock five seconds ago!

What was the problem? They all set up a camp for the night while they were outside the walls. Mikasa had been on lookout even more than usual today to make sure that no Titans would sneak up on them. She made sure to stick close to Eren, like usual, but she also seemed to occasionally trail close by her as well. Anyway, Mikasa was dead tired by the time they finished setting up camp. So, while everyone was gathered by the campfire, Mikasa had come stumbling over to Sasha and plopped herself down on Sasha's lap while snuggling up against Sasha's chest. The next thing Sasha knew, the girl was fast asleep on her lap.

She was terrified. She didn't want to wake her friend up, but she really wanted to eat. However, every time she made a slight move, Mikasa would grumble and nuzzle against her even more. She tried begging Connie to hand her the food, but the little jerk just held it up mockingly before eating it himself. She was going to kill him if she managed to make it out of this alive!

"Mm...Sasha..." Sasha froze at the sound of her name escaping Mikasa's lips. At first, she thought Mikasa had woken up, (and was about to kill her) but quickly realized the girl was talking in her sleep. Nervously bringing her arms up and around Mikasa, she was surprised when Mikasa responded in kind and nuzzled against her even more like she was a pillow. The blush that had never left her face just spread itself even more.

She already had a crush on the girl! She's had one on her since they all began training, and even forgave her for saying she farted in front of everyone at dinner that one night. She knew that she didn't have a chance since Mikasa was clearly in love with Eren, but she was fine with that. Mikasa was still her friend. She would support her, no matter what. However, it didn't stop her from thinking about being with her or occasionally dreaming about it.

Having her crush seated in her lap while snuggling up against her in her sleep was definitely not doing her any favors! She would never complain about having Mikasa sitting in her lap, but she didn't want her friend to feel awkward or uncomfortable when she inevitably woke up and saw their positions. Plus, she didn't want Mikasa to think that she was somehow being unfaithful to Eren for doing this. Sighing, she lightly shook Mikasa to try and wake her.

"Mika...Mika...Wake up. You need to get to your tent and sleep in there. I'm sure it's much more comfortable than my lap," Sasha whispered in Mikasa's ears. Mikasa groaned at the noise and shook her head before clinging to Sasha even tighter.

"No, nothing is more comfortable than this," Mikasa responded, still clearly sleeping, while nuzzling into Sasha's shoulders inciting a large blush on the poor girl's face. Looking around, she saw that the others had already headed to their tents while Levi had gone to take first watch for the night. Shifting her arms, she lifted Mikasa up and headed to her tent.

Sadly, the poor girl would find no success in prying her off, and she found herself waking up with the Ackerman girl still clinging to her the next morning. What made it even worse was Hange opening the front of the tent, to wake Mikasa, only to pause at seeing her in there too. It was silent before Hange smirked and gave her a wink before leaving. Sasha blushed even brighter and decided that she didn't care what Mikasa did to her anymore. Shouting for Hange to come back and help her out, the rest of the scouts were later surprised, and confused, when an embarrassed Sasha and a slightly red Mikasa stood on opposite ends from each other as they were getting ready to leave.

It didn't help that Hange stood in the middle and kept smiling at both of them like she caught them in the middle of doing something scandalous. While they all left to continue their scouting, no one would notice the two girls constantly glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Mikasa finding comfort by sitting on Sasha's lap and snuggling with her while going to sleep. It's just nice to think of the amazing, badass girl finding comfort in the funny, food-loving girl ^^  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one! Tomorrow's will be posted after I wake up. I have a fun idea for it ^^


	6. Day 5 - Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Day 5's submission! I hope you all enjoy it!

Sasha is not the type of person to lie. Has she been jealous of the bond that Mikasa has with Eren before? Definitely. Does she still think that Mikasa might have feelings for Eren and is dating her out of pity?...Sadly, sometimes. She mainly blames her low self-esteem on that second one! Still, she has come to terms with the slight jealousy that she feels every now and then when she sees Eren and Mikasa alone. She doesn't let it control her though. 

So imagine her surprise when she spotted Mikasa peeking out from behind a tree one day while she was hanging out with Krista and Ymir. She didn't say anything, although she had a feeling Ymir also spotted her, and just continued their hang out. She could have sworn though when Krista had leaned against her and Ymir had wrapped her arm around her, Mikasa tore a chunk out of the tree. After the other girls had left, Sasha walked over in Mikasa's direction to ask her what was up only for the girl to speed away before she could even blink.

Later that night, she walked into their room and saw Mikasa roll over in her bed to try and act like she was asleep. However, Sasha really wanted to know what was up with today.

"Mika? Mika? I know you're up," Sasha gently shook Mikasa who still didn't respond. Sighing, Sasha proceeded to grab both of Mikasa's shoulders and just force her to roll over; however, Mikasa resisted which caught Sasha offguard and made her fall on top of her girlfriend. The two ended up staring each other in the eyes with surprised looks and blushes adorning their cheeks. Sasha knew she should have gotten off without a word, but she couldn't stop her stupid mouth from speaking on its own.

"Ehehe...so how often are you in this part of the neighborhood?" The blank face she received let her know...that what she just said was as stupid as she thought it was. Quickly pushing herself back to her feet, Sasha looked away in embarrassment while Mikasa just stared at the ceiling in silence with a light blush on her face. After coughing into her fist, Sasha looked back down at her girlfriend.

"Mikasa...why were you spying on Krista, Ymir, and I when we were hanging out earlier?" Sasha asked Mikasa as she sat down next to her. Mikasa refused to say anything as she slowly turned to face the other direction with her blush growing on her face. Sasha just looked down at her in confusion until she heard a small mumble. "What was that?"

Mikasa turned back over to look at her before pulling her blankets up and over her head. Sasha just looked at her in amusement before gently pulling the blankets back down and cupping her cheeks. "It's alright Mikasa, you can tell me. I promise I will not get mad," Sasha reassured her. Mikasa looked back up at her before sighing and sitting up.

Hugging her legs to her chest, Mikasa rested her chin on her knees. "Do...do you...like...Krista or Ymir?" Mikasa asked Sasha in a quiet voice. Sasha stared back at her in shock and confusion. Did she? Was she?

"Are you jealous of them, Mikasa?" Sasha asked her girlfriend who proceeded to bury her face in her knees. Smiling lightly, she pulled her legs up onto Mikasa's bed and hugged the girl close to her. "Mikasa, you have nothing to worry about. Those two are madly in love with each other. Just like I am with you."

Sasha let out a small giggle as Mikasa's face bloomed red. Mikasa leaned against Sasha as they sat there in silence just enjoying each other's presence until... "You know, it's funny," Sasha began as she felt Mikasa shift next to her to look at her, "I've actually been the jealous one for quite awhile now."

Mikasa sat up and looked at her in confusion. "Why would you be jealous? Who would you be jealous of?" Sasha kept quiet as she looked down. She felt really uncomfortable about bringing this up, but she felt it was only right to tell her since she now knows that Mikasa also deals with her own jealousy.

"Well...honestly...Eren..." Sasha managed to squeak out as she lowered her head in embarrassment and shame. Mikasa looked at her in confusion before remembering all the time that she's been spending with Eren lately. She then remembered back in their training days where everyone would joke about her liking Eren. Sasha couldn't honestly believe...did she?

"Sasha, I love you," Mikasa flat out stated while staring at her girlfriend whose entire face lit up before gasping and looking over at her.

"Where did that come from? You...you've never told me that before. I've been the only one to say the 'L' word," Sasha muttered in shock and happiness. Mikasa brought her hands up to cup Sasha's cheeks and gently pull her into a kiss.

After separating, Mikasa let out a small giggle at Sasha's doofy happy face. Gently shaking her, Mikasa proceeded to speak once Sasha came back to her senses, "I know I spend a lot of time with Eren, but you have nothing to worry about, Sasha. I see Eren as my brother, and while I'm speaking about it, Armin is my childhood friend. I do not see either one in a romantic light. Up until I met you, they were the only ones that I felt comfortable speaking with. With everything getting more serious lately, I've been worried about Eren since...well you know how he is with Titans. I wanted to try and calm him down so he doesn't do something stupid...like usual," Sasha let out a laugh at this which Mikasa smiled at, "I'm sorry I didn't let you know why I was spending so much more time with him than usual."

Sasha smiled at this with tears in her eyes, but Mikasa wasn't finished speaking as she took Sasha's hands into her own, "And I want you to remember one thing. No matter what anyone says, and no matter what bad thought you might have, at the end of the day, I chose you. You were the one that I fell in love with. No one else." As soon as Mikasa finished, she was hugged tightly by a crying Sasha. Smiling down at her, Mikasa pulled her close and laid back on her bed while keeping Sasha close.

As the two slowly went to bed, they decided to tell each other one last thing.

"I love you, Mikasa."

"I love you, Sasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. I hope I did okay with it.  
> I did another submission for today's prompt, but I am going to upload it after I post the last submission of MikaSasha Week. Think of it as a little extra. It's based off a submission from a talented artist on tumblr. I will tell you their name when I post the submission.


	7. Day 6 - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this. Work at my job has been hard and there's been so many customers *sigh* anyway, I hope you all enjoy this submission. It is a continuation to the First Date submission, but unlike that one, it is quite long. So I hope that makes up for taking so long ^^

Sasha was not sure how they reached this point. After their first date, she was worried that Mikasa might not have been too happy with it, but then she was presented with a bracelet as a gift followed by a kiss on the cheek. To say that she was flustered would be an understatement. (She ran into two poles on the way home). She was so happy for the next few days and continued texting with Mikasa all that time. (She did spend several minutes on each text though. She was lucky enough to have a good date with her, she didn't want to ruin it with some stupid text!)

Where was she going with all this? Oh yeah, she had no idea how she ended up stuck in a closet with Mikasa. She remembers that their college was throwing a festival, and she wanted to enjoy it with Mikasa. So she asked the girl out on a second date. Mikasa was surprised, but she instantly agreed. The moment they arrived, Mikasa took Sasha's hand into her own and began walking around. Mikasa seemed to be enjoying herself. She had to refrain from laughing at the cute look that the girl had when she spotted a four foot stuffed panda at a sharpshooter's booth. She had made a mental plan to come back to it so that she could win it for her.

Anyway, they ran into Connie and Eren who asked them if they could grab something for them from the closet for their class's cosplay cafe. (they were cosplaying as characters from some kind of giant-slaying anime) Honestly, Sasha justed wanted to enjoy her date with Mikasa, but she owed Connie for lending her the money to pay for the bill at the restaurant they went to on their first date. Plus, Mikasa mentioned something about owing Eren for something as well so they agreed to go grab it for them and continue with their date.

They got to the closet, and Sasha began looking around inside it for whatever Connie had said they needed, honestly she couldn't remember what it was now. When she told Mikasa, her date walked in and also began looking around. As they looked though, they were surprised to hear the door behind them slam shut. Gasping, Sasha had grabbed the handle to try and open it, but the door wouldn't budge. Mikasa kindly asked her to move and proceeded to ram it with her shoulder. And while it was impressive, and hot, to see the door, and wall, gain cracks from the force of the hit, the door remained shut.

The two groaned and went to text Connie and Eren, but the boys were not messaging back for some reason. Sasha had groaned and pulled at her hair in anger. Mikasa just sighed in annoyance before sitting on the floor, or she would have if Sasha hadn't stopped her. The floor was filthy so Sasha had placed her jacket on the floor for Mikasa to sit on. The memory of Mikasa's blushing, smiling face just caused Sasha to get flustered again. 

Hm, yeah everything is caught up now. "So, how much longer do you think we'll be in here?" Sasha asked Mikasa from her spot on the floor in front of her. Mikasa sighed as she leaned back against the wall.

"I have no idea. When Eren cosplays, he gets really into the role. Like **really** into it. I'm surprised he dropped the act long enough to ask me for a favor," Mikasa informed Sasha who groaned as she looked back at her phone.

 _"And Connie was probably too stupid to charge his phone today so it's probably dead,"_ Sasha groaned as she began to pound her head against her knee. Mikasa watched for a few seconds before gently taking her by the shoulder and stopping her. Sasha looked at her with an embarrassed smile before stopping.

As the two sat there in silence, they began thinking about their situation as well as other things. "Sasha...?" Mikasa quietly uttered Sasha's name which caused the girl to look up at her in confusion. "Yes?" Sasha responded.

"I'm sorry I let our second date end up like this. I should have told Eren I was spending time with you so I could pay back my debt later," Mikasa apologized while looking at Sasha apologetically. Sasha's eyes widened before she quickly got on her knees and leaned over so she could cup Mikasa's cheeks.

"Hey this is no one's fault...besides whoever hit the door outside. I'll beat the crap out of whoever did it even if it was an accident! *ahem* Anyway, this is not your fault. I also agreed to do this to pay back Connie for a favor he did for me. Besides, our date isn't over yet nor is it ruined. I'm still with you after all! I would happily sit in silence with you over doing literally anything else even eating!...okay maybe, not eating...well...let me get back to you on that one, but everything else I would put to the side to spend time with you!" Sasha reassured Mikasa with a smile on her face. Mikasa's face lit up red as she heard this.

Sasha blushed as she saw this and was about to move back, but Mikasa had gently taken hold of her shoulders and leaned up. Feeling her eyes widen, Sasha let out a small gasp as she began trembling in shock, anticipation, and slight fear. However, all that evaporated as soon as she felt Mikasa gently kiss her. Closing her eyes, Sasha wrapped her arms around Mikasa and melted into the kiss. Shifting off Sasha's now dirty jacket and onto her lap, the two continued kissing...until the door opened and they fell out and into the hallway.

Feeling both of their faces going red, they looked up and saw a smug Eren and Connie looking down at them. "Told you they would end up finally kissing if we locked them in a room together," Eren smugly stated causing Connie to laugh.

"Yeah, you were right. Hopefully now, Sasha will shut up about not having kissed Mikasa yet. That got annoying fast," Connie replied with Eren nodding in response.

"I totally get what you mean. Mikasa went on and on about how she just wished Sasha would swoop her into her arms and kiss her already. I had to get them to kiss somehow. There's only so much I can take," Eren complained with Connie laughing. All the while, the two boys were absolutely obviously to the growling, angry girls slowly raising to their feet behind them. Having stood up first, Sasha tapped Connie on the shoulder which caused him to turn and immediately pale. Eren, confused, did the same only to gasp.

"I want to beat the living crap out of the both of you, but," Sasha motioned to her girlfriend who still had her head down and was still growling...while the closet door behind them finally shattered as if by Mikasa's own anger, (or it was a delayed effect from her ramming into it earlier) "I think you both will face much worse. Thank you for the help with the kiss. Accept our appreciation." Sasha proceeded to step back as Mikasa took a step forward in silence now. The boys whimpered as they glanced at each other before turning and running for their lives.

Mikasa moved to chase them, but momentarily stopped as Sasha gently put her hand on her shoulder. "When you're done with them, meet me at the sharpshooter's booth," Sasha simply stated before giving a small smile. Mikasa returned it with a nod before scowling again and chasing the boys. Sasha would pray that Mikasa went easy on them, but she honestly didn't care at this point.

As she walked over to grab her dirty jacket, the memory of the kiss flashed in her brain for a moment which caused her to blush. Smiling softly, she began to head to the booth. If she managed to win Mikasa that panda then maybe she will be rewarded with another kiss. Chuckling with a dopey smile on her face, she ran to the booth. All the while, everyone in the festival heard the screams of terror and pain from two, very dumb boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom! End! I hope you all enjoyed the submission. I love this ship so much. I really do, plus having Connie and Eren annoy them is hilarious XD  
> I'm going to upload the next chapter right after this one pops up so make sure to read it as well.


	8. Day 7 - Scars/Nightmares/Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my late submission for yesterday! If you didn't read day 6's submission, I updated it a couple minutes before this one so make sure to check it out! Enjoy!

Mikasa had cried all night and day. Sasha had been shot. She was nearly killed! She got lucky and managed to barely survive thanks to moving to the side just enough to avoid it from being a fatal wound. Her heart had even stopped beating momentarily. She remembered when it happened. Crying at her body as she held the girl she loved's head in her lap. Her parents, her adoptive parents, so many friends, and now Sasha! Where was things going to end? But then by some miracle, Sasha suddenly let out a pained gasp as she began taking pained breaths again while her heart began beating. Almost immediately, she was taken away for medical treatment.

Mikasa had been by her side since the moment she was released from the surgery. It was heart breaking to hear. Sasha would not be allowed to continue fighting by their side after healing. Apparently, if she exerted herself too much, it could cause her heart to fail. She knew this would devastate her. While Sasha hated fighting Titans, and especially people, she made it a point to continue so she could continue helping her friends and keeping them safe. Not only that, but she was a hunter and she helped at her family's home when she had the time. Now, she couldn't do that. She was forever bound to staying at home and waiting to hear news about whether or not her friends came back alive or not. She would also never get to hunt again, work with her father at his ranch/orphanage, as well as do many more things.

"I should have been there for you...if I was there, I could have saved you as well as kept you from ending up like this. I don't deserve to be your girlfriend, Sasha," Mikasa cried as she squeezed Sasha's hand...only to gasp as she felt a hand weakly cup her face.

"I think...that is for...me to decide," Sasha struggled to say with a soft smile before collapsing back onto her bed. Gasping in shock, Mikasa quickly went to go get the doctor, but Sasha's grip on her hand stopped her. Looking back at her, Sasha motioned for her to come closer. Looking in confusion, she moved over and went to sit back in her chair, but Sasha shook her head no. Hesitantly moving to sit next to Sasha on the bed, Sasha gently pulled on her arm which clued her in on what Sasha wanted.

Lying down, Sasha looked over and weakly smiled at her, "So I made it...? Where's...the meat..." Sasha began to cough which caused Mikasa to move to sit up, but Sasha gently squeezing on her hand stopped her. "Soo...I'm guessing...it's bad news?"

Mikasa looked away silently before looking back with tears. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret. She proceeded to tell Sasha everything the doctor told her, "So...I can't be a Scout anymore...or a hunter...not even a farmer..." Sasha quietly said while looking down. Mikasa looked at her with worry which only increased as she saw tears form in her eyes. Rubbing her thumb on Sasha's hand, she wanted to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Sasha," Mikasa told her with tears in her own eyes. She wanted to cry, but she also wanted to be strong for Sasha right now. Sasha was what mattered. Seeing Sasha look back over at her, she prepared to try and comfort her, but stopped at Sasha's words.

"I...I don't mind...as long as I...can still be with you," Sasha weakly stated with a pained smile forming. Mikasa gasped in shock. Sasha moved over, painfully and slowly, until she was cuddled close to Mikasa. "As long as we can stay together...I don't mind if I can't do any of that anymore...well I do wish I could still help you all...but if I can stay with you...I don't mind this."

Finally feeling all the emotions that she had bottled up since Sasha's operation ended, Mikasa began sobbing as she gently, but firmly wrapped Sasha in an embrace.

"You will always be with me. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. No one will stop us, I promise you," Mikasa told her while continuing to cry. Smiling, Sasha nuzzled into Mikasa before falling back to sleep. Smiling tearfully, Mikasa held Sasha until the doctor came in to check on her later that day.

_"I promise you, Sasha, that I will make it a reality. After all of this ends...we will have a family together."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha did not die! She managed to live and lived happily ever after with Mikasa...man I wish. Anyway, yeah, her scar here is that injury she has to live with for the rest of her life. And Mikasa will help her with her healing.


	9. Day 8 - Wedding/Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my last, official, submission for the week. I still have an extra bonus submission to post after this. However, I hope you all enjoy this one! I really loved writing it because it was what I was building up for ehehe.  
> This is a continuation to my last submission, day 7's, so please read that one first. This fic has references to that one so please check it out.  
> Enjoy everyone!

"Mama! Mama! Mommy wanted me to come get you!" a young brunette girl shouted as she ran over to an older woman in her late 20s or early 30s. The girl was a small four year-old with long brown hair and large, bright blue eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress with the stitching of some kind of potato character on the front. The older woman smiled as she bent down to catch her daughter and lift her up in her arms. Who was this woman, she was Mikasa Blouse, proud wife of Sasha Blouse, and even prouder mother of three. One such girl was this bundle of joy, Mina Blouse. Named after her and her wife's friend who sadly passed away back in the day. She was surprised when Sasha suggested the name, but she was more than happy to honor their friend like that.

"Mina, honey, what did I say about running outside barefooted?" Mikasa asked her daughter who looked away shyly.

"That my feet will get dirtsy," Mina muttered while looking away like she was caught stealing one of her mommy's snacks. Mikasa smiled before planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy will let you get away with this just once, but be more careful in the future," Mikasa told her before tickling her stomach making her giggle. Walking back to their house, a nice sized house near Sasha's family's ranch, Mikasa smiled as she saw her son trying to get one of their horses to listen to him. The horse though decided to whack him in the face with its tail before trotting off. The boy sat on the ground with a pout before smiling as he spotted his younger sister and mother.

"Mom! Mina, you little pipsqueak where did you run off to? Mama wanted me to look for you," he stated which caused Mina to pout before sticking her tongue out and making a face at him. The boy was Nico Blouse, Sasha and Mikasa's only son. Named after family friend, Niccolo. Mikasa wasn't too happy when Sasha suggested the name, (Sasha liked the name, but she didn't want it to be exactly the same so she shortened it. Mikasa...was jealous and thought Sasha secretly had feelings for him until Sasha whacked her in the back of the head and told her to cut it out. Her heart only belonged to Mikasa) but over time she grew to love it. (However, Mikasa always told Nico to never call Niccolo, 'Uncle Niccolo,' totally not because she was still jealous of how much Sasha loved his food, but because...well she was still thinking of why)

Nico had short black hair and a small scar on his cheek from a wolf that had attacked him when he was younger. Sasha had managed to save him from taking too much damage before Mikasa rushed in to kill it. After making sure Sasha hadn't pushed herself too hard as well as didn't get hurt too bad, the two took Nico back home and checked him for injuries while also calming him down. The boy was shaken, but he was inspired to become a great hunter like his mama was before her injury.

"If mama wanted you to find your younger sister, honey, why were you playing with the horse?" Mikasa asked her son who froze before looking away, "Honey?"

"I...I...I'll go tell Mama that you found Mina, Mom!" Nico shouted before turning and running away as quickly as he could. Mikasa sighed before continuing on her trek back to the house. Mina happily nuzzled into the crook of her neck as she continued to the house.

"Kaa-san?" Mikasa stopped once more and looked over. A girl who looked to be the spitting image of her as a child stood there in front of the door. The only difference between the two was the fact that she had a streak of brown hair going down her long black hair and she had golden-brown eyes. She wore overalls, a white long sleeved shirt, and red boots along with a pair of work gloves.

"Yes Yumi?" Mikasa asked her eldest daughter. Yumi Blouse, named after Mikasa's deceased mother, the girl was hard-working and helped out with all the chores at the house along with her grandparent's house. While she didn't want to grow up to be a hunter or farmer, she was more than happy to help her family. She was their first bundle of joy, and she made sure to be a responsible older sister for her younger siblings. She was the only child to inherit Mikasa's Japanese ancestry and has embraced it even more than her Kaa-san going so far as to use terms they learned from their Japanese allies back in the day as well as sewing Japanese clothes and making Japanese cuisine, much to her Mom's joy.

"Mom said that she had something special planned for you so I'll take Mina with me. Armin-ojisan and Annie-obachan are going to take us out to shop while Nico is going to continue his cooking training with Niccolo-san," Yumi told her Kaa-san while taking off her gloves, revealing the Ackerman symbol on the back of her right hand. Mikasa looked over at the house with wonder, curious at what Sasha had planned, before handing Mina to her eldest child. Mina nuzzled her older sister while cheering about getting to spend time with 'Uncie Armin and Auntie Annie.'

After making sure that Yumi and Mina headed down the right, and safe, path to Armin's and Annie's house, Mikasa continued on into the house. Opening the door, she was surprised to see her beautiful wife, Sasha Blouse, standing in front of a large feast while wearing her more festive clothes. "Happy Anniversary, Mika," Sasha simply stated causing Mikasa's eyes to water lightly before she moved forward and embraced her wife.

She never would have thought that things would turn up this way all of those years ago when she first began training to fight Titans. She had always planned to just protect Eren and be there for him and Armin for the rest of their lives, but then she met this girl, this wonderful, kind, beautiful girl who made her want to dream about more. Wanted her to wish for more. She began bonding with this girl, she began caring more and more with this girl, she began loving this girl, and for once, she didn't think about only protecting Eren and Armin until her eventual death, she began thinking and dreaming about a happy life with this beautiful girl.

Then a mere ten years ago, she nearly lost the love of her life by a gunshot. Through a miracle, she managed to pull through, but not unscathed. No longer able to help them in the war, hunt, or work on the ranch, Sasha was confined to doing simple and easy tasks that wouldn't put too much stress on her heart. After the end of the war, the world entered a more peaceful era which finally allowed the two to marry each other. And then a year and a half later, they were graced with their first child. A year later, they were graced with their second. And three years later, they were graced with their third bundle of joy. Their children brought them an even greater joy and made their lives even better.

Walking over to her wife, she gently kissed her before pulling her close, "Happy Anniversary, Sasha. I'm sorry I didn't remember." Sasha just giggled before kissing her back.

"It's fine honey, I know you're busy with the work around the house. I wish I could be more help, but I'm happy that I can at least cook for us and help with the kids," Sasha told Mikasa who pouted before picking her wife up bridal style and kissing her again.

"Do not feel bad about not being able to help with the hard work. You can't help your injury. I will work as hard as possible if it means that you will continue living long and healthy," Mikasa reassured her wife while spinning around to the dinner that Sasha cooked, "Now then, why don't we enjoy this so we can move on and have some fun before the kids come back."

Blushing bright red, Sasha chuckled as she lightly punched Mikasa's shoulder. "You sly dog, you. Are you trying to seduce me?" Sasha teased her wife who just leaned in and replied with a husky voice, "Depends, is it working?"

Feeling her blush deepen, Sasha buried her face in Mikasa's shoulder while Mikasa just chuckled and continued to the dinner.

Yeah, they earned this peace and happiness. And she was happy to keep it for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This week has been a lot of fun! I really enjoyed it! I do wish that I wasn't late on some of the submissions, but work got in the way sadly. I hope you all have enjoyed it as well! And I want to say thank you to everyone who participated in the week with me.  
> I also want to thank everyone who has enjoyed the week even if they haven't participated. I made this so we could celebrate the shipping as well as lift our spirits after Sasha's death. So I hope we managed to accomplish this.  
> If enough people want, I'll host another one next year! So until then!  
> Be on the lookout for my bonus submission, I'm posting it tomorrow to finish this off.  
> Also, I am going to draw their children and post them on my tumblr tomorrow if anyone wants to check them out.  
> Also, before anyone corrects me, I know Mikasa's mom's name isn't Yumi, but she was never officially named in series so I'm pretending it was


	10. Day 5 - Jealous (llamaalpacca edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this! I'm sorry everyone! This is the bonus submission that I made for day 5. It is based on a submission by llamaalpacca on tumblr (a really great submission by the way. You should check them out ^^)  
> I hope you all enjoy this and I hope you all had enjoyed MikaSasha Week back when it was going on

Honestly, Sasha should have seen this coming. She loved her girlfriend, but she also knew that she didn't have a good childhood. Well, that's not completely right. She was traumatized as a child thanks to her parents' murder, but Levi gave her a nice home. Sasha has met her Uncle, and while he is a good man, he isn't one to give kids plushies like most other adults or show them much physical affection. When she became friends with Mikasa and hugged her for the first time, she was shocked at how touch starved the girl was. 

So when they went on their first date a few weeks, she made it her mission to win her girlfriend the largest plushie they had as a gift to remember their date as well as give her a taste of what she missed out on as a child. The excitement and pure joy that radiated from Mikasa the rest of the night let her know that she did a good job.

Now, we come back to the beginning, why did she start rambling on about all this? Well, "Mikasa, you sure you don't want to cuddle tonight?" Sasha asked her girlfriend who was lying next to her...hugging the four foot stuffed panda that she won her like her life depended on it. Mikasa didn't reply as she continued hugging the plushie which caused Sasha to sigh. Glancing over at her phone, Sasha decided to let her friends know how she feeling.

Taking a quick pic, she went onto twitter and proceeded to post:

_Ah, yes. Me. My girlfriend. And her four foot stuffed panda._

After uploading the post, Sasha rolled back over and stared at the ceiling. She missed cuddling with Mikasa at night. It always helped her sleep easier at night. Looking over, she saw her girlfriend sleeping peacefully while nuzzling her plushie. Sasha smiled lightly before slowing getting out of bed and walking into the living room of their apartment. She couldn't sleep so she was going to go ahead and grab a snack from the fridge. Maybe that will help her sleep.

Grabbing a snack cake, she walked over to the couch and sat down. Taking a bite out of the snack cake, she turned around and relaxed on the couch as she turned the television on. Keeping the volume low, she happily enjoyed the snack cake while watching some old anime that Mikasa doesn't enjoy watching with her. After finishing her food, she just decided to stay there until the episode finished. As the episode dragged on, Sasha realized something that she was trying to avoid.

 _"I really am jealous of a stuffed animal aren't I?"_ Sasha thought to herself with an annoyed look on her face before slowing fading away to sleep.

\------

Mikasa yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. Spotting the panda that Sasha won her, she smiled before releasing it and rolling over to hug her girlfriend. She paused though when she realized the other half of the bed was vacant. Blinking in confusion, she sat up and got out of bed. Did Sasha already wake up?

Walking into the living room, she realized the TV was on so she grabbed the remote and turned it off...before realizing that Sasha was spread out on the couch, asleep. Blinking in confusion, she gently shook Sasha awake. "Sasha, Sasha, wake up. You're on the couch," Mikasa told her girlfriend as she continued gently shaking her.

Sasha groaned before slowly opening her eyes. "I'm up, I'm up," she forced out while rubbing her eyes. As the blur in her vision faded away, she saw Mikasa looking down at her in concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are we out of food?!" Sasha shot up on the couch in shock which earned a small laugh from Mikasa.

Shaking her head, Mikasa now sat in the free space next to Sasha and wrapped her arm around her to pull her close. "No, we still have food. I just came in here, and I saw you sleeping on the couch. Are you okay? Why weren't you in bed? I remember us lying next to each other when I went to bed last night," Mikasa asked Sasha who froze up for a second before scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Oh, uh, I was hungry so I came in here for a snack. And I sat down on the couch to watch some anime while I ate. I must have fallen to sleep afterwards, ehehe," she laughed while glancing away which Mikasa easily spotted. Before she could question her further, she heard her phone 'ding' from a notification. Walking over to it, she saw it was a Twitter notification.

"Did you tag me in a post on Twitter last night?" Mikasa asked Sasha in confusion. Sasha narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall what she posted before they widened, and she shot off the couch to try and stop her girlfriend...only to trip over a pillow she knocked off of it in her sleep. By the time that she got back up, Mikasa had already opened the app and saw the post.

Looking at her nervously, Sasha tried to think of something to change the topic so they could forget about this, but..."While I am not happy that you posted a picture of me asleep in bed on Twitter for our friends to see...I'm more curious about the caption and your expression. Do you not like the plushie you won for me?" 

Sasha looked down nervously. "It's not that I dislike it. I do like it, and I'm happy that you love it!" Sasha reassured Mikasa, "It's just...ever since I won it...we haven't cuddled in bed. I miss cuddling with you at night as we go to sleep."

Mikasa frowned lightly at this as she walked over to Sasha and placed her hand on her shoulder, "You could have told me."

Sasha let out a light laugh, "Tell you what, that I'm jealous of the plushie I won for you? It sounds kind of pathetic, right?"

Mikasa rubbed the back of the arm. Out loud, it does sound kind of pathetic, but she doesn't blame her girlfriend for feeling that way. It's been a few weeks now, and they haven't cuddled at night like they used too ever since. Now she was feeling guilty. Pulling Sasha into a hug, she rested her chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sasha. It's just, I've never had a plushie, and I guess -" Mikasa was cut off as Sasha let out a small laugh and hugged Mikasa back.

"Yeah, I know how touch starved you are. Plus, I know that you never got to enjoy the feeling of cuddling with a large plushie as a little girl so I don't blame you. I just...miss you at night is what I'm trying to say, I guess?" Sasha stated with Mikasa smiling as she tightened her hug.

"Well, you got me. And tonight, I promise that I will let the panda sleep on his own so we can pick up where we left off," Mikasa told Sasha which earned her a tight squeeze followed by Sasha lifting her up into the air and spinning around with her while cheering happily.  
\------  
A few days later though, Mikasa found herself staring at her girlfriend who was hugging a four foot potato plushie in her sleep. Rolling her eyes, she let out a sigh, "Great, so this is what being jealous of a plushie feels like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! It was a pleasure to make it! I'm going to get back to work on my MikaSasha fic now. Have a good everyone!


End file.
